Big Bear
American |affiliations = Grove Street Families B Dup (formerly) Sweet Johnson Carl Johnson |voice = Kurt Alexander |status = Alive }} Barry Thorne, more commonly known as Big Bear, is a character in the Grand Theft Auto series who appears as a supporting character in Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas. Background Big Bear is a member of the Grove Street Families and is one of the longest-serving members of the gang. Bear was apparently close to Carl Johnson's younger brother, Brian Johnson, as Bear referred to him as "Lil' Brian" during deleted dialogue between himself and CJ, which was one of the major factors of Bear's defection. Between 1987 and 1992, however, he developed a drug addiction. Events of Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas Eventually, and by the time of the GTA: San Andreas storyline, Bear had become the personal slave to B Dup and does household chores for him, notably cleaning the toilet. Bear had lost much respect and had turned on the Grove Street Families in order to get more drugs. However, Bear eventually physically confronts B-Dup and decides to quit taking drugs. Sweet Johnson helps Bear by taking him to rehab. Mission Appearances ;Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas *Cleaning the Hood *Beat Down on B Dup Gallery Csbigbear2.PNG|An unused pedestrian model, called in the games files 'csbigbear2'. This could be one of few beta versions of Big Bear. Fat bb.jpg|The unused Fat Big Bear Model. Trivia *In the game's files, in addition to the regular Big Bear model seen in the game, there is another unused model of him. This other model depicts a much fatter Big Bear, with slightly differently shaped facial features, but he is wearing the same clothes. It is unknown why this model is in the games files; as it is never used in the game. It was probably going to be used in the beta Looking for Big Smoke mission, the regular Big Bear model is called "Bbthin" in the game files, which suggests that Big Bear would have both lost and gained weight during the storyline. **During a deleted dialogue between Bear and CJ, CJ mentions how Bear's drug addiction changed his appearance, and Bear replies by saying "Best diet I've ever been on", further implying that Bear was initially overweight before his addiction, and was supposed to regain said weight during the storyline. *In a deleted cutscene from the mission Beat Down on B Dup, Carl Johnson would take Bear to rehab with Bear explaining how he got addicted to drugs. This would set up a mission where Carl would search for Big Smoke and would need to find an informant. Bear tells Carl and Sweet about a Russian Mafia gang member who would inform Carl of Smoke's whereabouts, which would set up End of the Line. **Both of these facts state that Big Bear originally had a much bigger role in the game. *In a similar manner to characters like Sweet or Ryder, Big Bear has a full voice set, indicating that he was meant to appear on the street (probably during a mission). His voice lines include him shouting at gang members, implying he was meant to be armed. Navigation }} ar:بيج بير de:Barry Thorne es:Big Bear fi:Barry "Big Bear" Thorne pl:Barry Thorne pt:Big Bear ru:Биг Беар Thorne, Barry Thorne, Barry Thorne, Barry